


Tease

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Pie Series [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Pie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara likes to tease Damian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Damian’s eyes narrowed as he watched Supergirl raise her fork up to her mouth. A small dribble of ice cream was making its way down one side of the pie piece. The drop fell down on one pouty lip, a creamy drop of sweetness resting on pale pink flesh. Damian felt his body overheat when the tip of her tongue swept out to catch the drop. He could almost imagine the burst of sweet, creamy flavor on his own tongue  
  


Kara’s blue eyes twinkled with wicked intent as she kept a close watch on Damian.

 

And she went back for another piece.

 

This time, with more ice cream on top. Which dripped and dirtied the blonde girl's lips in a way that made Damian growl and Kara's lips turn up in a smirk.


End file.
